


Where is it?

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Clint and Scott [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Slash, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is the scarf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense to anyone who likes polka dot.

“Someone stole my scarf!!” Clint yelled. He had gone to dinner with his boyfriend on a smoggy Tuesday evening. His boyfriend was busy enjoying the company of his friends when Clint decided to go out for a smoke so he grabbed his jacket and the scarf that should have been with it wasn’t.

Scott turned his head at the furious yell. He patted Katie’s shoulder before leaving the conversation and wrapping strong arms around Clint’s slim waist. “What’s wrong babe?”

Clint was not in the mood to be touched and shrugged off the offending appendages. “Don’t act stupid. Where is it?” Silence greeted him. “Tell me now.” Clint demanded, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

Scott scratched the back of his head. “You’re reminding me of my mother right now. It’s kind of turning me off.”

Clint gripped Scott’s very nice dress shirt, ignoring the fact that it would wrinkle. “Don’t change the subject. I know you took it.”

“Why would I take something so precious to you?” Scott asked innocently.

Clint humphed, not buying into the act. “You hate it.”

“Of course I do; it’s polka dot. There is nothing more hideous than polka dot. That doesn’t mean I took it though.”

Clint glared. “Someone did and you’re the top suspect.”

Scott shrugged, trying but failing to hide his amusement. “Let me know when you find the culprit.”

Clint went through the rooms in the house, but did not find the missing scarf. The rest of the night, including the drive home, Clint pouted and Scott was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

After a couple of days passed with the crime not being solved and Clint pouting and ignoring all of Scott’s attempts to get physical, a knock shattered the silence of the apartment.

Clint answered the door and was surprised to see Daryl. Daryl was Clint’s best friend from childhood; he had been at the dinner but was forced to leave early due to feeling sick. “Hey, you feel better?”

Daryl shook his head, “Na, but I have something of yours. Took it by accident when I left the other night.”

Clint’s eyes widened; it was his missing scarf. “Thank you so much Dar. I’ve been blaming Scott this whole time.”

Daryl chuckled. “We all know he hates it, but you better kiss his ass.”

“No joke, especially considering I’ve been holding out on him.”

Daryl left after wishing Clint good luck. Clint smiled as his placed the scarf behind his back and went into the bedroom where Scott was lounging while reading. “So, want to hear something funny?”

Scott put his book down. “I’m always up for a laugh.”

“It seems Daryl accidentally took my scarf home with him the other night.” He waved the scarf, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“That’s all I get? You accused me of theft.”

Clint sighed, knowing he deserved this. “What do you want?”

Scott stretched out, resting a hand over his groin. “Prove to me your sincerity.”

“I can definitely do that.” Clint murmured, smiling wickedly. He shucked his shirt off before unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying out of them, keeping his eyes exclusively on Scott. He knelt on the bed before crawling like a cat. “I am so, so sorry.” He whispered before claiming his boyfriend’s lips in a heated kiss.

Scott groaned as hands skimmed his sides, arching into the feather-like touch.

Just to be clear, all was forgiven by the end of the night.


End file.
